Susanoo
Susanoo is an ability granted by the Kaleidoscope Sharingan, which materializes their chakra into a "god" that protects the user. It is said to be only granted by users who have awakened two particular jutsu of the Kaleidoscope Sharingan: Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi; only capable of use by someone who attains mastery of the Kaleidoscope Sharingan outside of those two techniques. It is sometimes called the strongest ocular jutsu.Naruto Databook 3, page 274 History Susanoo is one of the more mysterious jutsu of the Kaleidoscope Sharingan, as many people have never heard of it.Naruto chapter 465, page 1 The Susanoo was mentioned by Tobi to be a rare ability of the Kaleidoscope Sharingan, as the powers needed to awaken it don't appear to be uniform among Kaleidoscope Sharingan users.Naruto chapter 467, page 19 Development Kaleidoscope Sharingan The Susanoo is a jutsu that is often used with varying intensity. The jutsu can appear in various incarnations, such as ribs. It is more commonly manifested as a humonoid creature shown only as an upper body. The materialized chakra of the Susanoo can be stronger depending on the advancement of the jutsu, and is first noted to be a powerful defense after it saved Itachi from Sasuke's Kirin technique.Naruto chapter 391, page 16 It was able to save Sasuke from the 4th Raikage's Liger bomb technique, which had been stated to have killed all other shinobi inflicted by it.Naruto chapter 463, page 8 Sasuke claimed that it's defense can even rival Gaara's sand.Naruto chapter 385, page 16 It appears that the user can make the Susanoo permeable to some extent, allowing themselves to remain shielded by it's chakra while still able to attack.Naruto chapter 479, page 10 Vol 51, page 66.png|Danzo Shimura praising the Susanoo's defense 477 Vol 51, page 68.png|Danzo Shimura praising the Susanoo's offense 478 Vol 51, page 70.png|Sasuke Uchiha attacking while inside of the Susanoo 477 Vol 51, page 110.png|Sasuke Uchiha attacking while inside of the Susanoo 479 There are however, limitations to the Susanoo's defense. The Susanoo is still susceptible to physical damage, and continuous use causes the user to become increasingly vulnerable.Naruto chapter 393, page 2''Naruto'' chapter 466, page 5 As a guardian deity, it uses the user's "life" to sustain iself and fuel it's power in the physical world, which leads to a depleted chakra capacity, that can ultimately result in death.Naruto chapter 466, page 8''Naruto Databook 3'', page 274 The Susanoo also does not protect the user from sound-based jutsu, whether they are ninjutsu or genjutsu.Naruto chapter 580, page 4 Naruto chapter 585, page 9 In addition to the defensive nature of it's chakra, the Susanoo also possesses what is deemed impressive attacking power.Naruto chapter 477, page 4 It often possessed enough strength to shatter stone, as well as trigger the effects of Danzo's Izanagi jutsu.Naruto chapter 477, page 3 When in it's Yamabushi transformation, the Susanoo has demonstrated the power to cause shockwaves by simply hurling objects.Naruto chapter 553, page 15 This particular transformation has exhibited considerable size, as well as a unique class of weapons that can make the user invincible in battle.Naruto chapter 553, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 393, page 9 It however, still possesses a flickering, unstabalized chakra, signifying the technique's imperfection.Naruto chapter 392, page 4''Naruto'' chapter 589, page 1 Choku-tomoe Kaleidoscope Sharingan Madara Uchiha's use of the Susanoo with his Choku-tomoe Kaleidoscope Sharingan, had the technique in a state where it appeared to be a conjoined twin.Naruto chapter 560, page 10 There are also variants that possess a second face, and also legs.Naruto chapter 588, page 13 Madara also appears to be able to skillfully control the Susanoo's chakra to supplement his weapons and body, allowing him to conjure a strong shield.Naruto chapter 601, pages 8-7''Naruto'' chapter 512, page 7 He may be capable of channeling the power of the Yata no Kagami through his fan to create an jutsu called Uchiha Reflection, which causes the shield to deflect opposing jutsu that come into contact with it.Naruto chapter 601, pages 13-15 Susanoo's transformation ultimately culminates in what is called the "complete Susanoo". This has so far been used only by Madara Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. The complete Susanoo boasts a massive size comparable to a biju, and a stabalized chakra. In fact, the complete Susanoo was used by Madara Uchiha to protect the Kyubi from it's own Bijudama, acting as an armor that covered every major part of it's body.Naruto chapter 621, pages 2-3Though the mask of the armor was slightly damaged, Madara immediately made repairs.Naruto chapter 621, page 2 It's destructive power is purported to be on par with that of a biju's; Madara claims that one swing of the blade of the Susanoo can smash all things in the universe, and implied he used this jutsu to aid in the creation of what is now known as the final valley.Naruto chapter 589, page 7''Naruto'' chapter 589, page 6 This was shown when the Susanoo, acting as the Kyubi's armor, shattered the landscape and destroyed several mountains with the swing of it's blades.Naruto chapter 621, pages 5-6It proved to be so powerful, that Hashirama fled towards the shoreline in order to execute a proper counterattack.Naruto chapter 621, page 6 Madara also displayed the ability to supplement the Kyubi's Bijudama by impaling it with one of Susanoo's swords, allowing it to be thrown like a Shuriken.Naruto chapter 621, page 6-7 Additional Jutsu The Susanoo is a user of what are called spirit weapons: weapons that have no physical form. These weapons are made up of the same chakra as the Susanoo, and can't be obtained by conventional shinobi.Naruto chapter 578, page 7 All Susanoo users have used generic blades. The most famous of these weapons however, are the Yata no Kagami, and Totsuka no Tsurugi, wielded by Itachi's Susanoo. These weapons are known to some extent in the Naruto world, so much that Orochimaru had been looking for the Totsuka no Tsurugi for a long time.Naruto chapter 392, page 16 Users overall appear to have an affinity for certain weapons, although they can seemingly use any kind of weapon. For example, Itachi Uchiha has favored the'' Totsuka no Tsurugi and ''Yata no Kagami ''in battle. The ''Totsuka no Tsurugi ''is said to be a variant of Orochimaru's Kusanagi sword, though the Totsuka is not an actual sword, but liquid kept inside of a gourd.''Naruto Databook 3, page 275 It is imbued with sealing spells, capable of sealing anything it pierces into a drunken stupor for all time, and purported to be strong enough to cut down any enemy.Naruto chapter 392, page 16 The Yata no Kagami ''on the other hand, is a shield that acts as a mirror. Rather than outright withstand jutsu, it instead changes it's attributes to render the attack ineffective.''Naruto Databook 3 page 275 Whether from an astral or material body, ninjutsu or taijutsu, it can deflect them through this method, as well as expand to cover Susanoo. It for instance, deflected the attack of Orochimaru's 8 Branches jutsu.Naruto Databook 3 page 275''Naruto'' chapter 392, page 12''Naruto'' chapter 393, page 8 Though these two particular weapons were commonly mistaken to be literal objects due to fables, Zetsu later claimed that they are the power of Itachi's eyes--''the Susanoo itself''.Naruto chapter 392, page 17 Vol 43, page 58.png|Orochimaru being sealed by the Tosuka no Tsurugi 392 Vol 58, page 134.png|The Totsuka no Tsurugi overrides the spell tags of Kabuto Yakushi's Edo Tensei ninjutsu, causing Nagato to regain control over his body. 551 Vol 43, page 68.png|The Yata no Kagami warding off Sasuke Uchiha's attacks. 393 VOl 43, page 69.png|Zetsu considered Itachi Uchiha to be matchless during his battle with Sasuke Uchiha. 393 Vol 43, page 59.png|Zetsu clarifies the Susanoo armaments as the power of Itachi Uchiha's eyes--the Susanoo itself. 392 Similarly in his battle with Danzo, Sasuke Uchiha's bow transformed into a shield, which deflected a wind jutsu in various directions.Naruto chapter 479, page 3 A dispersed portion of the jutsu damaged the pillar Sasuke was standing on, as well as the bridge.Naruto chapter 479, page 4 Vol 51, page 103-crop.png|Sasuke's bow transforms into a shield, which disperse's Danzo's wind jutsu. Vol 51, page 104-crop-edit.png|A dispersed portion of the wind jutsu damages parts of the bridge. Vol 58, page 169-crop.png|Enton: Kagu-tsuchi causes White Zetsu burst into flames after being stabbed. Sasuke Uchiha uses a collection of Amaterasu's black flames, which he refers to as an Enton. This heap can be subjected to the control of his Kaleidoscope Sharingan, allowing him to modify chakra form of the flames to create an erratic ocular jutsu called Enton: Kagu-tsuchi.Naruto chapter 585, page 9 This collection of flames also appears to be conjured by the Susanoo itself rather than Sasuke, as they do not cause his eye to bleed.Naruto chapter 553, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 574, page 11 This collection can produce arrows, beads, and blades, all of which ignite objects upon contact.Naruto chapter 553, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 574, page 10''Naruto'' chapter 585, page 7 Although users may have an affinity for certain weapons, it seems they can conjure the same weapon. For example, both Itachi and Madara appear to be able to use the Yasaka Beads, as well as being able to adjust the amount of beads and disperse them into an attack that covers a larger range.Naruto chapter 551, page 14''Naruto'' chapter 563, page 9 Users *Itachi Uchiha *Madara Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake References